


The Way You Make Time Disappear

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I Did Say Victor Turns Eighteen a Few Days After the First Chapter), (Righteously So), Age Difference, And You Know Victor Nikiforov Cannot Believe He Got So Lucky, Can We Talk About How Extra Victor Was in the Trailer with that BIRD as He entered the Scene, First Time, He Loses Sight of the Boy for One (1) Second and the Boy Travels Forward in Time, I am So Done with Him, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Ice Adolescence is Going to Kill Me, Katsuki Yuuri is Twenty-five Years Old, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, No Underage Sex, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Seventeen-year-old Victor Nikiforov Falls on His Own Ass So Hard He Wakes Up in Another Timeline, Switching, Therefore, Time Travel, Unbelievable, Victor Nikiforov Turns Eighteen a Few Days after the Beginning of the Story, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is Seventeen Years Old, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yakov Was Right to Yell at Him, Yes My Dudes You Read That Right, Young Victor Nikiforov, Young Victor Nikiforov Cries when He Sees a Picture of His Older Self and His Receding Hairline, drama queen victor nikiforov, incredible, younger victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: Yuuri blinked at him, trying to bring his eyes to focus on Victor's face again. With Victor still relatively young, they were the same height. But Victor's eyes, his heart-shaped mouth, the warmth of his skin – it was all the same.Yuuri's breath caught in his throat.I can't believe how fast the day went, he had said sleepily the night before, cuddling closer to Victor on their bed as Victor turned off the bedside lamp and hummed happily in response.It's incredible. The way you make time disappear...Yuuri never thought his words would be true.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 29
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Did anyone write something along these lines already? Please tell me that no-one wrote something along these lines already. If someone did, I'm very sorry.  
> I'm also very sorry I ever stumbled upon the trailer for Ice Adolescence because my life has been ruined ever since and I tried, I REALLY TRIED to keep myself from writing this but... ever since I saw that I've been feeling just like JJ when he falls down from that ice ravine in his imagination...as my best friend put it we are currently both "dying under the strong, stunning homosexual weight of the other skaters" so y'know. JJ Style'ing all the way down obviously.
> 
> A little disclaimer: I sadly don't own Yuuri on Ice. And one more thing: the rating WILL change with further chapters, but not any time before Victor turns eighteen.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

_This_ was Victor’s favourite dream.

It wasn’t the first time he had dreamed this; the arms of a stranger wrapped all around him, the soft sound of someone’s breathing against the back of his head. How it felt familiar. The way his heart was hammering beneath the stranger’s hand on his chest, and the way Victor knew it was heavy with love.

As good as it felt, it was still just a dream. One that was bound to dissipate as soon as he’d woke up, disappearing before his eyes as reality slowly took its place every time.

Not _this_ time.

Victor blinked his eyes open, and slowly realized that the arms that had been holding him in his dreams were still wrapped loosely around him. The hand resting close to his heartbeat was still there on his chest, only a little heavier than it’d been in his imagination. A little more real.

And it had a ring wrapped around one finger.

“Victor?”

The person curled all around him from behind called his name softly, and Victor found himself unable to move as his heart started pounding wildly against his ribcage. Feeling like it could burst with emotion – as if his heart knew something he didn’t.

The stranger behind him didn’t say anything else. He just breathed out a quiet sigh before holding Victor a little tighter to his chest, his hands so warm against the dark fabric of Victor’s shirt.

Every sound was drowned out by the wild hammering of Victor’s heart.

It was some minutes before he could move again. Victor gulped as quietly as possible and took in his surroundings; the room was immersed in darkness, but his eyes were adjusting to the lack of light and could soon identify the familiar shapes of what looked to be an imposing wardrobe, a large mirror and many photo frames hanging from the walls or on the night-stands on each side of the bed he had just woke up in. Nothing looked familiar. And yet...

Victor instinctively knew he was safe.

Slowly, as slowly as he could, he carefully moved out of the unknown man’s hold on the upper half of his body. With his heart in his throat, he sat up on the mattress and turned around to face the unknown man still sleeping behind him.

He gasped.

Never before had he felt _this_.

The stranger blinked his eyes open, as if woken by Victor’s light movements or by the pounding of Victor’s heart. Victor watched him with wide eyes and both hands pressed tightly to his own chest as the man felt around on the bedside table, seemingly looking for something.

The stranger squinted at him as he yawned. “Victor?” He called again. “Everything okay?”

Victor gulped again before he spoke. “Yes,” he said softly.

The stranger stopped for a moment, as if confused, before he put on the glasses he had just retrieved from the nightstand. Victor winced as the man took a look at him – eyes growing incredulous, blinking multiple times as they focused on him, shining with recognition as they finally realized that the two had never seen one other before – and opened his mouth wide as if to scream.

“No, no! Wait! Please don’t panic!” Victor hurried to say, grabbing the stranger by his shoulders and shaking him for a second to physically stop him from speaking. “You are so gorgeous! You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life!”

There were _so_ many emotions fluttering wildly into his stomach like butterflies that the words were refusing to come to his mind in English. “What’s your name?” He asked, already breathless, the only thing he could manage right then in a language that wasn’t Russian. Their faces were so close, and the stranger’s skin felt so warm against Victor’s skin even through the soft fabric of the light shirt he was wearing. Victor was in _love_.

The man breathed in and out, and looked at him closely before responding. There was still bewilderment showing into his eyes, but it seemed like he was calming down. Something shifted in his expression – Victor hoped it was love for him too. “Vi - Victor?”

“Oh?” Victor replied, eyebrows lifting. “Your name is Victor too? Is it spelled with a k or with a c?”

“No,” the man shook his head, “I mean – _Victor_?”

Victor titled his head to the side. “That would be my name,” he said, a little confused. “I asked for yours. You’re so...”

He couldn’t help a little sigh as it escaped his mouth, his gaze growing adoring. “You’re _so_...”

“ _You_ ’re Victor!” The man said suddenly, freeing himself from Victor’s hold on his shoulders and moving a few inches further from him on the mattress. “It’s really you! I’m not dreaming! But you – you’re so young! You must be – ”

“Seventeen,” Victor smiled happily, cutting him off. “Hi. I take it you’ve heard of me? That’s so _flattering_! Gosh! Are you a figure skating fan? You must be, right? I’m competing in the Senior division for the first time this year! Have you seen – ”

“This cannot be happening,” the stranger gasped.

“Well,” Victor replied, a finger on his mouth, “yes. I know. I really have no idea how I ended up here. In your _bed_! That’s embarrassing. I guess I must have fallen asleep on the bench as usual! Maybe I sleepwalked here? Like I did that one time when I sleepwalked in Georgi’s room? Yakov gets so angry at me when I fall asleep in random places. It happens. But I just can’t help it! I’m so tired and he makes me train so _much_ even though he knows I’m the best already! It’s not my fault I fall asleep easily! There’s no point in him yelling at me for doing it! It’s so unfair!”

Victor shifted his gaze from the wall it had wandered off to in thought back to the man in front of him. The stranger was still watching him with wide, disbelieving, beautiful brown eyes. Was Victor rambling? He must be rambling. “Hum,” Victor stopped, a little worried, “what’s the problem?”

The man jumped off the bed so fast he almost dropped to the ground. Victor gasped and immediately followed, stranding up from his side of the bed to check on the stranger on the other side of the room. He wasn’t familiar with his surroundings, and as he moved to get closer to the man he tripped on something sprawled on the carpet.

He went down to the floor in a second. The light turned on as something wet touched his arm, and –

“Makkachin?” Victor called softly.

The dog barked and pushed him back to the floor as she jumped on him and knocked the breath of his lungs. “Makkachin!” Victor screamed happily, now certain it was her. He hugged the dog to his chest as she tried to aim for his face to give him some kisses. “Stop! Stop it, Makkachin!”  
His laughter filled the silence for a few seconds, and Victor felt his heart sweep with such love for his best girl that all his thoughts disappeared from his mind until the stranger spoke. “So it’s really you,” he murmured, still on the other side of the room. He must have stood to turn on the light.

Victor gently pushed Makkachin’s wet nose out of his face, and smiled at the man as he titled his head to the side again. The stranger was even more gorgeous now that he wasn’t wrapped in darkness any longer. He had big, beautiful brown eyes and messy black hair, soft-looking lips, and looked slim but fit. Those _thighs_! Victor felt he could faint as his gaze trailed downwards and met their perfect thickness. The short pyjama pants the man was wearing did nothing to hide them. “Of course it’s me!” Victor said, smiling wide and trying not to swoon. He deemed it best to stay seated on the carpet in case he actually fainted. “Who else should I be if not myself?”

The man gulped and walked a little closer to him. Victor’s eyes sparkled. “You don’t understand,” the stranger insisted, very quietly. “You’re... not supposed to be here, Victor.”  
Victor opened his mouth wide to reply to that. Then he caught sight again of the ring on the man’s finger.

Any happiness immediately drained from his expression.

“Oh,” he murmured, something painful overwhelming him all at once. He felt his eyes already growing wet as he tried to swallow down both the disappointment and the unexpected suspicion that started building inside him. “I – I see. I don’t know what happened, but...”

He felt the sudden need to throw up. “I, hum...”

Had he _slept_ with a married man?! Why couldn’t he remember a damn thing?! “Did... did we...”

The stranger’s eyes filled with realization. He suddenly moved as if in panic, rising his hands in front of himself to stop Victor before he could say anything else.

“Wait!” The man called, his eyebrows lifting and his hands immediately reaching for something placed on the dresser behind him. He grabbed a photo frame and handed it to Victor with shaking hands.

Victor thought he looked trustworthy, but Yakov had warned him about this sort of thing multiple times. Victor still easily put his trust in whoever just as much as talked to him, completely ignoring his coach’s advice. Could he seriously have let a stranger...

Victor tried to calm his stomach and took it, blinking at the man’s weird behaviour – why show him a _picture_ of all things? – before he lowered his eyes to the photo.

He almost jumped back to his feet.

“ _Who_ ’s this guy?!” He gasped. A spitting image of his own face was looking right back at him through the glass. “Is it – do I have a brother?!”

It couldn’t be. The guy looked _exactly_ like him, just maybe – a little older? “No! Maybe a – how do you say it?” Victor continued. “A double?! A douppler? A doppel – _doubler_ – a doublerdopperlganger – ”

“It’s you,” the stranger said softly.

“It’s _me_?!” Victor squealed. “What?!”

“It’s – that’s you,” the man insisted, pointing to the silver-haired man in the picture who looked just like Victor’s own spitting image. “You are twenty-eight. It’s – ”

“No I’m _not_!” Victor whined. “That’s so old! I told you I’m seventeen!”

“I – I mean now,” the stranger reiterated. “As, in the current year. You’re twenty-eight and you’re my husband and – ”

Victor gasped loudly as his mouth fell open. “I’m your _husband_?!” He yelped. “Oh my god!”

He slapped both hands to his face, watching the stranger with wide eyes as his mouth took its characteristic heart shape. “Oh my god!” He repeated. “I’m so lucky! I’m the luckiest person in the whole wide world! I’m so happy!”

To his utmost surprise, the man blinked at him for a second as if at a loss for words before looking away and blushing slightly. “Well...”

“Oh my god!” Victor squealed for the third time, jumping back to his feet after he shoved Makkachin’s muzzle away from his chest so he could stand. “You’re blushing! That’s adorable! This is the best day of my life!”

“Victor,” the man called softly, smiling awkwardly as took a nervous look at the digital clock on the bedside table, “please be quiet. It’s very early and people might still be sleeping and you’re being very loud...”

“What’s your name? You didn’t say!” Victor said excitedly, _loudly_ , as if he hadn’t even heard him. “Where are you from? I can’t recognize your accent! But it’s _so_ nice! And you speak English so well! What’s your job? Do you _have_ a job? Do you like ice skating? I _love_ ice skating! Did you ever watch me on television? Of course you’ve watched me on television,” Victor said, nodding to himself as his eyes sparkled, “we’re _married_! Are you proud of me?”

“Very,” the man said quietly, gesturing at him to lower the volume of his voice, “but please be – ”

“Oh dear,” Victor gasped, looking back down at the photo still in his hands on a whim. “What _happened_ to my hairline?!”

He brought a hand to his mouth, horrified at what he was seeing. “It’s so – it’s so – ”

He turned the frame around so the stranger could see it, lifting it up so the two Victors were side by side at the same height. “It’s _awful_!” He whimpered, close to tears already.

He pointed at his own hairline, still in perfect condition. “Look at this!”

He then pointed at his future self’s receding hairline. “And now at _this_! Not okay!” He whined, turning the frame back to himself and watching it with terrified eyes. “This is terrible! How could this – ”

“Yuuri,” the man said.

Victor’s head snapped up and his blue eyes fixed themselves on the stranger. His heart did a somersault as he took in the man’s beauty again, not yet used to it. Not that he thought he could _ever_ get used to it. “What?” He asked softly, already snuffling.

The man walked to him slowly, gently taking the frame from his hand and putting it down on the mattress. “Yuuri,” he repeated quietly. “My name. It’s Yuuri.”

Victor momentarily completely forgot about his hair-related drama. “Yuuri,” he called softly, trying the name on his tongue and feeling his heart jump in his throat as soon as its sound left his lips. He looked at him from behind lowered lashes and let out an airy sigh, amazed at the thought that _that_ was his husband. “Oh. It sounds perfect. Yuuri...”

Yuuri gave him a soft little smile, looking uncertain but surely aiming for reassuring. He nodded. “I can’t believe I’m not dreaming,” he admitted quietly, tilting his face slightly down so they were at the same height. Their eyes met and Yuuri’s ones suddenly filled with quiet determination. “We need to figure out why you’re here,” he said, lowering his gaze to the photo he had placed on the bed. “Sit down, please.”

“I don’t want to sit down,” Victor replied adoringly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and ignoring his flinching. “I want to know all about my gorgeous husband!”

Yuuri gently unwrapped Victor’s arms from his neck and kept them in a gentle hold at the wrists. “Hum, please – ”

“So polite,” Victor sighed again, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s shoulder. He’d easily free his wrists from Yuuri’s hold and try to embrace him again, but he _loved_ the feel of Yuuri’s warm fingers around his skin. “I think I’m in love...”

Yuuri frowned lightly. “Aren’t you worried?” He asked. “About – this? You apparently just _travelled across time_ and you’re – ”

“With the love angels,” Victor finished with one last sigh of longing. “I think _I_ might be the one dreaming. But I really hope that I’m not. Yuuri...”

“You aren’t dreaming,” Yuuri replied, breathing out a concerned sigh of his own. He didn’t sound lovelorn at all, though, and Victor lifted his head from Yuuri’s shoulder to pout in his direction.

Yuuri ignored his gaze as he looked at something behind Victor instead. “It’s almost six,” he said quietly. “Let’s have breakfast and try to understand what just happened, okay?”

Victor smiled as his empty stomach wholly agreed with the idea. “Okay!”

*

Yuuri had never thought this could happen.

He had to admit, though – Victor was already overly affectionate as it was, but the previous day he had been nothing but endlessly devoted to sticking by his side and never letting him out of sight. He had begged Yuuri not to go to the rink for the day, to miss practice just once so that they could cuddle or go out on a date instead. Yuuri had finally caved when Victor had started to trail warm hands down his chest and burning kisses up his shoulder and neck, effectively shutting his brain for good.

Now, the same Victor who had spent the previous twenty-four hours nuzzling Yuuri’s back and stroking his hair and holding him close was right there in front of him, eating breakfast and staring at him like a hawk in love – only, something like ten years younger than he had been until that morning.

Yuuri gulped quietly.

“ _Vkusno_!” Victor said happily, heart-shaped smile on place on his mouth and some _tamagoyaki_ still on his fork. “What is this? Do we eat this every morning?”  
“Most mornings,” Yuuri provided, eyes fixed down on his full plate. He couldn’t eat. Not with how worried he was. “It’s – hum, it’s just a rolled omelet.”

“No it’s not!” Victor smiled, munching away with a happy expression on his face. Yuuri looked up at him. He looked so _young_. “This tastes _sweet_!”

“Victor,” Yuuri called, in a serious tone. “Do you – ”

“I love this kitchen,” Victor said casually, cutting him off as he studied his surroundings. “The furniture is so amazing. Look at these stunning tiles! The _décor_!”

Yuuri let out a little sigh. “You furnished it yourself,” he explained. “This is the apartment you bought. I moved in with you some months ago. Victor – ”

“Of _course_ I did!” Victor beamed. “I can recognize my own magic touch when I see it!”

Yuuri tried again. “Victor – ”

“Oh, there she comes!” Victor said, smiling broadly as he caught sight of Makkachin entering the kitchen. He immediately opened his arms for her to jump in, and Makkachin didn’t hesitate. “Hi! Hi girl! You’re still as energetic as when you were a puppy, aren’t you?”

He completely reverted to Russian as he kept baby-talking to his dog, handing her a piece of his tamagoyaki and praising her as she gulped it down in one go. Yuuri sighed again and gave up.

A few seconds went by. “Yuuri?” Victor called, lifting his chin up so he could look at him while smiling. Makkachin placed one last sloppy kiss to his cheek and Victor pushed her muzzle away gently. “Did you say something?”

“Is this the first time you travel through time?” Yuuri asked abruptly at last.

Victor blinked. “Hum,” he murmured, unsure. “Not...to my knowledge?”

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands. He mumbled something and Victor’s eyes widened with interest. “You didn’t say where you’re from!” He reminded him with a smile. “You’re Asian, right? What did you just say? It sounded beautiful. Was it – ”

“I just swore in Japanese,” Yuuri mumbled from behind his hands.

Victor blinked again. Then he found his smile again and plopped his chin in his joined hands, elbows on the kitchen table and tamagoyaki disappeared from sight along with Makkachin. “Aw, but it sounded so nice! So, you’re Japanese?” He asked, unperturbed. “Can I speak that too? You know – in the future? Am I fluent yet? Oh!” His eyes widened. “Can _you_ speak Russian? Please say yes! I’d love to hear you speak – ”

“Victor,” Yuuri cut him off, lifting his face from his hands, “we need to send you back. You’re not meant to be here!”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be okay!” Victor smiled, winking at him amicably. “Don’t worry! I’m sure I’ll go back just as easily as I got here in the first place. Besides,” he shrugged, “nothing we can do about it, right?”

“But maybe we _should be_ doing something!” Yuuri protested. He tried to think back to the previous day. Did Victor – _his_ Victor – know that this was going to happen? Why didn’t he _say_ anything?

Before he could realize it and actively try to fight it so that his anxiety couldn’t overwhelm him, Yuuri was already going into full blown panic. Was Victor okay? Were they ever going to see one another again? Was this Victor going to be stuck in this timeline forever? Would it make _his_ Victor stop existing altogether? If Victor never won the Olympics back when he was seventeen, chances were Yuuri would never get to meet him in the past. Was that why his Victor had disappeared? Because something had changed in their past and they wouldn’t meet? What if his Victor was lost in some unfamiliar timeline and was scared? What if –

Blue eyes appeared in Yuuri’s field of vision. Strong, yet delicate hands were grabbing him by his shoulders and firmly grounding him to the present. Victor was talking to him in a soothing tone, even if he looked worried. He wasn’t _his_ Victor, though. His Victor was lost somewhere in time and Yuuri couldn’t do a damn thing to help him find his way back home.

“In,” Victor said, looking _too_ young, long silver hair falling all over his face, breathing in slowly so Yuuri would emulate him. “Out. Breathe with me. Yuuri, calm down. Everything is okay. Can you breathe with me, please?”

Without Yuuri even noticing, Victor had walked to him and was now bending down so he could reach his same height while Yuuri stayed seated on his chair. “In,” Victor continued, “out. Everything is okay.”

Yuuri forced himself to breathe in and out, following Victor’s directions as best as he could. He knew it wouldn’t do them any good if he lost his mind now. “You’re doing great,” Victor praised, still guiding his breathing slowly by showing him how to keep going. It was all so familiar that something in Yuuri actually calmed.

His panic slowly subdued. His hands didn’t stop shaking, but Yuuri knew that wasn't a surprise.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking away from Victor’s mesmerizing blue eyes. Yuuri had seen that same look in those same eyes an infinite amount of times. “I do this all the time. I’m...”

Victor’s lips slowly curved into a soft smile again. “A little anxious?” He supplied.

Yuuri knew that even this younger Victor could tell that was an euphemism, but still rolled with it. “Yeah,” he grumbled. “Something like that.”

“It’s okay,” Victor replied, shifting down and crouching on the floor. He looked up at Yuuri with a soft smile still on his lips, lifting his arms so they could rest across Yuuri’s closed knees. “I’ve seen people dealing with panic attacks many times at competitions. Happens to the best of us, right?”

Yuuri blinked. Then he chuckled, sounding still a little off. “Never happened to you.”

“I know!” Victor winked. “That’s because I’m the _bestest_!”

Yuuri chuckled again. He took Victor’s wrists to move him out of the way as he stood up. “I’m sorry I freaked out,” he apologized again. “I’m just... really worried. About all this. And about the Victor _I_ know.”

He sent a concerned look to Victor as the teen stared back at him. “I mean, _you_ ’re here, but where is _he_?”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Victor insisted, moving a step forward towards him. Yuuri moved a step back and his lower back hit the table. “Yuu – ri,” Victor pouted, drawing out the syllable. “Why won’t you let me come close? I just want to touch you!”

“I’m sorry. I need you to stay focused,” Yuuri replied.

Victor’s pout only grew larger. “Sounds like a lie.”

He wrapped his arms around himself in a wounded pose as Yuuri spoke again. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Victor dropped his dramatic stance and brought a finger to his mouth. “I don’t know,” he shrugged. “The rink, maybe? Yakov was yelling at me. Ah! No!”

Yuuri flinched as Victor’s voice grew in volume. “No? No what?”

“No, it wasn’t the rink!” Victor explained. “I was changing out of my practice clothes in the locker room! Yakov _was_ yelling at me, though.”

He smiled broadly at Yuuri. “It all makes sense now!” He happily said. “I fell!”

Yuuri blinked. “You fell?”

“I crashed to the floor when I slipped,” Victor nodded, bringing a hand to his hip. “I slipped on Georgi’s horrendous shirt. I must have lost consciousness and here I am now!”

He beamed. “Luckiest fall of my life! It led me to _you_!”

“This can’t be true,” Yuuri said.

Victor smiled wider. “I was literally knocked into another timeline!”

This time, when he stepped forward, Yuuri didn’t have any room – or any clarity of mind – to step away. Victor grabbed Yuuri's hands and brought them up against his own chest, safely held in his own. “Yuuri! Please don’t be scared!” He pleaded softly. “I promise you. It’s all going to end up well!”

Yuuri blinked at him, trying to bring his eyes to focus on Victor’s face again. With Victor still relatively young, they were the same height. But Victor’s eyes, his heart-shaped mouth, the warmth on his skin – it was all the same.

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat.

_I can’t believe how fast the day went_ , he had said sleepily the night before, cuddling closer to Victor on their bed as Victor turned off the bedside lamp and hummed happily in response. _It’s incredible. The way you make time disappear..._

Yuuri never thought his words would be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I'd love to know if you want to see more! Also, if anyone is interested in beta'ing my chapters, please do let me know and I will be forever grateful~
> 
> Btw, title of the story is from "Dear Patience" by Niall Horan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry for not kissing you goodbye,” Victor pouted to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of this silly story. I love our Vicchan to pieces

Yuuri stared at the ceiling as Victor showered.

He was taking forever to get ready for the day, but that wasn’t a surprise in and of itself in the slightest. What _was_ a surprise was the fact that the young man who had disappeared into the bathroom almost an hour before was a seventeen-year-old Victor and _not_ the twenty-seven-year-old Victor Yuuri knew.

Yuuri let out a long sigh.

“Yuuri!” Victor singsonged from the bathroom. Makkachin nosed at Yuuri’s arm dangling from the couch to show she wholeheartedly understood Yuuri’s suffering. “Can I use your bathrobe, please?”

Yuuri put his face in his hands. Makkachin wailed her tail, seemingly not understanding his suffering anymore but rather enjoying it. “You have your own bathrobe,” Yuuri replied with a groan. “It’s the purple one.”

“Okay!” Victor said cheerfully. “I’ll use the white one, then!”

Yuuri groaned again. Of _course_ Victor would choose his and completely ignore his words.

He emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, a blue towel wrapped all around his head so his hair wouldn’t spill water everywhere on the floor. He sent Yuuri a pleased look. “Sooo,” he drawled, smiling, “will you brush my hair?”

Yuuri rose from the couch, where he had laid down while Victor was in the bathroom with the specific purpose to try and keep himself from fainting while he thought the situation over over and over. “I think I’ll take Makkachin out for a walk,” he announced.

Victor gasped. “What?!” He said, wounded. “But – ”

Yuuri slipped on his shoes in record time, grabbing Makkachin’s leash from a shelf to the left of the main door. Makkachin, the traitor, immediately barked in agreement as she ran in Yuuri’s direction and out of the apartment. “Yuuri!” Victor protested.

Yuuri pushed his glasses back on his nose – they had almost slipped off with how quick his movements to escape from Victor had been – as he put on a coat. He caught sight of Victor’s confused, dejected expression as he already walked past the threshold and couldn’t help but flinch. He hated seeing Victor sad.

“I’ll be back soon. Promise. I just need to let people know about some, um...changes in our schedule,” he told him, sounding genuinely apologetic. Victor lowered his gaze to the floor and then slowly brought it back to Yuuri, clearly not understanding why Yuuri was so ready to leave the house. “I’m taking your keys,” Yuuri added, walking back into the apartment just to collect the other pair of keys on the shelf. “Please just... stay put, okay?”

Victor pouted. “What if the house takes fire and I need to run outside?” He asked, frustration mixing with hurt.

Yuuri blinked. “Okay,” he conceded, blanching at _that_ mental image. “But... Victor... just promise me you won’t leave before I get back. Please?”

Victor watched as Yuuri hesitantly put the keys back on the shelf. He was frowning slightly, evidently conflicted but willing to trust him. Makkachin yelped impatiently, prompting him to walk her already, and Yuuri offered her an apologetic little smile in response.

“Aw,” Victor smiled shyly, hands on either side of his face and gaze lowered down to the floor, all his resolve to stay angry at Yuuri for leaving already vanishing at that sight, “how can I say no when you ask me so politely?”

Yuuri only stepped back outside in response to his words. “Um,” he hummed awkwardly, “ittekimasu.”

He stared at Victor for a second, as if waiting for him to say something. Yuuri then flinched, awkwardly nodded at Victor and left for good, closing the door behind his back as he went.

Victor blinked at the closed door. “What?” He muttered to himself, tilting his head to the side. He brought a finger to his mouth and tapped it against the plush of his mouth. Then gasped.

Was he supposed to _kiss_ him goodbye?!

He slapped a hand to his face. He was a terrible husband! How could he have not thought about that?! He _should_ have kissed Yuuri before he left, shouldn’t he?! No wonder Yuuri ( _his husband!_ ) would rather go and walk Makkachin than spend any time in Victor’s presence. Victor had to try harder!

Pouting all the way through, Victor walked back into the bathroom and opened all the drawers and cabinets until he found a hair-dryer and a brush. He bit his lower lip as he thought of Yuuri lovingly brushing his hair, which clearly wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

“Sorry for not kissing you goodbye,” Victor pouted to himself.

He ventured into the bedroom as soon as he was done drying his hair. He had looked for an hair-tie everywhere to no avail, and had resigned himself to simply tuck his hair behind his ears. It wouldn’t stay there for long, but at least Victor tried.

He tapped a finger to his mouth as he opened the imposing closet he had noticed earlier, and his eyes immediately went wide. “Wow!” He exclaimed to himself, over the moon with the fashion choices of his future self. “Amazing!”

He grabbed a silk shirt so soft he couldn’t help but push his whole face into a sleeve. He then saw a burgundy cardigan and immediately fell in love with it. Then he caught sight of a grey turtleneck and a designer shirt and a wonderful suit and –

He suddenly realized that nothing would fit.

He could tell just by sight that he was too short and too lean to wear his future self’s clothes without looking like a complete idiot.

 _Yuuri’s_ clothes, on the other hand...

Victor felt a thrill go through him ad he opened the other closet door, finding Yuuri’s clothes.

They clearly had different styles, but Victor was so over the moon with the opportunity to put on his _husband’s (!)_ clothes that his brain just straight out refused to process the hideous ties and horrible dress shirts in front of him. He just grabbed the first few items he saw – a white knit sweated and a pair of jeans – and put them on, already having found a pair of boxers and white socks into a drawer.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror when he was done and felt himself melt into a puddle. The clothes fit perfectly and they smelled so _good_.

He was desperately trying to put his hair up with a pencil when the doorbell suddenly rang. Was Yuuri back home already? He had been gone for less than an hour. He said he had to talk to some people, hadn’t he?

But maybe he was back to collect the goodbye kiss Victor hadn’t given him!

Victor immediately ran to the main door, finally turning the right key in the lock after a few failed attempts, and pulling the door open without even asking who was on the other side. His radiant smile disappeared from his face when he saw a postwoman and not his Yuuri. And then promptly came back when he noticed the stunning blue roses she was carrying in her arms.

The stranger said something in a language Victor didn’t speak. “Hum, could you say that in English?” Victor asked slowly, eyes sparkling as he tried to physically keep himself from taking the flowers from her hold already.

The woman said something apologetic-sounding in that language Victor couldn’t speak and then nodded multiple times. “Victor Nikiforov?” She called at last in an enquiring tone, adding some extra vowels to his name.

Victor nodded back. “That’s me!” He beamed. “I’m Victor Nikiforov! Hello!”  
The woman smiled. She handed him some device Victor had never seen before.

“What?” He asked. He managed to understand he was supposed to trace his signature on the screen, and was finally handed the bouquet as the woman smiled and gave a little bow in his direction.

“Thank you!” Victor squealed, not knowing he was supposed to bow back. “Goodbye! Thank you again!”

He attempted to close the door with an excited slam and admired the flowers with hearts in his eyes, not noticing it bounced back towards him and didn’t actually close. Blue roses! How unexpected! And –

There was a little message from Yuuri. A little doodle of Victor’s future self and Yuuri hugging, with Makkachin in between them and something written in what must be Japanese by their side.

Victor screeched with happiness and held the flowers tight to his chest.

That was how Yuuri found him a second later – still hugging the bouquet to his chest and with an ecstatic expression on his face. Victor only noticed him because he heard his laboured pants coming from behind him.

“Tadaima,” Yuuri wheezed, bending down with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath. “Sorry for the flowers. I ran back here as soon as I remembered – ”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Victor squealed, wrapping his free arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and hugging him tight, trying and failing to not squish the flowers in between their bodies. “Thank you! These are so wonderful! I love them!”  
Yuuri was blushing as Victor released him from the hug. “Um, well,” Yuuri said, still out of breath, pushing the glasses back up his nose since they had slipped down during the hug, “I – I ordered them yesterday. I know that – ”

“Yuuri!” Victor beamed. “Why? Why did you order them? Oh my! Is it our anniversary today?”

Yuuri lowered his gaze and put both hands in his pockets, Makkachin’s leash included. “No reason,” he mumbled quietly in response.

Victor almost fainted. “Yuu – ri....” he called weakly, “you’re killing me here...”

Makkachin barked in agreement. “Do you do this often?” Victor asked faintly. “Do _we_ do this often?”

Yuuri blushed and chuckled as he bent down to free Makkachin from her leash. “Well...yes.”

“Oh my _god_!” Victor exclaimed, pulling at one messy strand of his hair with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the bouquet and snapping his eyes shut. “I’m dead! I’m in a grave!”

“A – no...e – to...,” Yuuri murmured, clearing his throat, “please. I’ll put them in a vase so they won’t wither before Victor gets back here.”

Victor’s eyes snapped open. He looked at Yuuri’s protruded hand and felt his heart break in a million pieces.

“Oh,” he breathed. “Right.”

Yuuri flinched, clearly having just realized how that sounded. “I didn’t mean – ”

“No,” Victor shook his head, handing him the flowers with a shaking hand, “you’re right. These... aren’t really for _me_ , are they?”

Yuuri blinked down at the bouquet between him and Victor. “They’re for you in ten years,” he offered softly, taking them gently from Victor’s hands. “Are they your favourite flowers yet?”

Victor couldn’t help but soften at the question, even though the hurt was still clear in his expression. “They might have just become so,” he replied softly. He lowered his head to hide his expression, and his hair fell down on the side of his face.

“Oh,” Yuuri gasped, sounding as if he had just remembered something. “Right.”

Victor lifted his head and saw him shift the flowers to his left arm as he pushed down the right sleeve of his coat. And...

He had a black scrunchie around his wrist.

“Here,” Yuuri said in a small voice, offering his arm to Victor so he could take it from his wrist without Yuuri having to squish the flowers to his chest to get it himself. “I thought...”

Victor honest to god almost teared up at the sight. The roses might be for his future self, but this was for _him_ and him only. “Yuuri,” he murmured, tone hushed and adoring. “So thoughtful...”

He took the scrunchie from Yuuri’s wrist with shaking hands. Yuuri’s hand was cold, but his wrist was warm and the quick change in temperature left Victor breathless for a moment. He couldn’t help but trail his fingertips up Yuuri’s cold hand before reaching his wrist and pulling the scrunchie down his warm-cold skin.

“Thank you,” he breathed out.

Yuuri offered him an embarrassed but genuine smile as they eyes met. He didn’t say anything else, just walked in the kitchen to fix the flowers into a vase.

Victor stared dumbly at the black scrunchie for a second too many, feeling his heart in throat as he found himself unable to slow its wild hammering. He finally forced himself into motion when Yuuri walked back to him in front of the main door, shrugging out of his coat and then hanging it to the hanger. Victor tied his hair up in a ponytail and tried not to stare too blatantly at Yuuri’s shirt where it lifted up when he leaned up towards the hanger.

“I hope the courier didn’t recognize you,” Yuuri sighed, turning back towards him. Victor wasn’t fast enough to lift his gaze from the previously exposed skin at the small of his back and Yuuri definitely caught him ogling, but didn’t say anything about it. “Did you sign the receipt?”

Victor tilted his head to the side and smiled. “Of course I did!”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled resignedly, “I thought so. Let’s hope your signature hasn’t changed too much over the years... and let’s hope the fact that you’re ten years younger than you’re supposed to be went unnoticed...”

“I don’t know,” Victor shrugged happily, “it doesn’t matter.”

His eyes widened as a new thought came to his mind. “Yuuri!” He called. “I’ve been meaning to ask you!”

Yuuri sent a curious look his way, confused by the sudden change in Victor’s tone of voice. “Yes?”

“There’s people speaking to me in what I assume is Japanese,” Victor said excitedly, “so we _must_ be in Japan, right?!”

“Um,” Yuuri nodded, “yes.”

Victor gaped as he slapped both hands to his face. “Wow! Amazing!” He exclaimed. “That’s so cool! I’ve never been to Japan before! But you said this was my apartment!”  
Yuuri chuckled awkwardly and scratched at his cheek with a finger. “Ah, well...” He trailed off, “it just...”

“Yes?” Victor prompted. “Tell me!”  
“We, hum... we once had a fight...” Yuuri continued, “and you... sort of bought this apartment on a whim out of spite...and...were intent of spending the night here with no furniture.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I found you and dragged you back to my parents’ before you could, though.”

Victor gasped. “So dramatic!”

“Yeah...” Yuuri replied, still smiling awkwardly. “Anyway. In the end it turned out to be useful, since we’ve been living here for almost a year already.”   
He blinked, seemingly only then noticing that Victor wasn’t clad in his bathrobe any longer. “Why are you wearing my clothes?”

“Because they smell like you!” Victor squealed. “Also,” he added, smiling unrepentantly, “I’m sure mine wouldn’t fit. Sorry!”

Yuuri looked him over, as if imagining him in his future self’s clothes. He nodded as he emitted a sound of agreement. He stepped closer to Victor and Victor’s heart immediately started hammering wildly into his chest. Was Yuuri going to kiss him?!

But Yuuri just placed the side of his hand to the crown of his head and moved it forward towards Victor’s, comparing their heights. “We’re basically the same,” he mumbled, sounding deep in thought. “You’re also less muscular than Victor.”

“Hey!” Victor pouted.

Yuuri chuckled, stepping back and out of Victor’s personal space. “Well, it’s true. You’re going to grow a lot taller, though.”

Victor’s eyes sparkled. “How tall?”

Yuuri looked up at the ceiling and made a little thoughtful noise. “Well – ”

“Wait!” Victor interrupted him. “No, no, other question! Before I forget!”

He blushed. “Sorry for not kissing you goodbye before!” He said in one breath.

Yuuri gave him a bewildered look. “ _Ehhh_?!”

Victor closed his hands into two fists and nodded furiously. “Yes! Sorry! You were looking at me expectantly when you were leaving but I had no idea I was supposed to kiss you!”

Yuuri immediately brought an arm forwards, wildly shaking a hand dismissively in front of himself while he smiled at Victor with his eyes wide open. “That really isn’t...”

“Sorry!” Victor said again, cutting him off for the second time and taking a step towards him. “I’ll give you my goodbye kiss now!”

Yuuri yelped as he grabbed Victor by the shoulders to keep him away. “No! Wait!” He panicked. “I was just waiting for you to say itterasshi!”

Victor stopped in his tracks, lips already pursed. “Huh?”

Yuuri pushed him back until Victor was at a safe distance, and didn’t let go of his hold on his shoulders. “Ah, yes, yes,” Yuuri stuttered, nodding, “those are – _ittekimasu_ means ’I’m leaving’. You say that and then whoever’s home tells you _itterasshi_ to say ’be safe’. It’s what every Japanese person – ”

“Yuuri!” Victor beamed. “That’s so sweet! I learned Japanese for you, then? That’s _so_ romantic!”

“Well...” Yuuri said, blinking, “you’re not fluent yet. Hum, you’re...”

“I can speak Japanese!” Victor squealed happily, not knowing he was just about at a beginner level.

Yuuri didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. “Eto...” he trailed off, “I’ve...grown used to hear you say both of those when you leave or when I leave,” he explained. “Hum – I’m sorry I forgot you don’t know that yet. I sort of got so used to it that I automatically waited for you to speak before I left.”

“Please teach me!” Victor squealed with an excited smile on his face. He grabbed Yuuri’s hands from his shoulders and held them tight in between his own. “Yu – ri!” He gasped. “Your hands are still so cold from outside! Is it winter, here, too?”

Yuuri tried to gently pry his hands off Victor’s hold. “Well... It is December 22nd...”

Victor gasped again and held Yuuri’s hands tighter to his chest. “The same exact day as it was inmy timeline!” He exclaimed. “It’s almost my birthday here too!”

His eyes sparkled. “What were you planning to gift me, Yuuri? Is it – ”

“Please, let go of my hands – ”

“ – another dog? I’d love to have multiple dogs! Not that Makkachin isn’t more than enough! But I guess I’m not competing anymore now, am I? Because if I were wouldn’t I be somewhere else in the world? Unless some competition this year is held here in Japan? Seriously, isn’t it time for competitions right now? It was, ten years ago! Well! Yesterday, actually, back in my timeline!”

Yuuri sighed as Victor rambled and resigned himself to have his hands held. Victor saw the resignation on his face and made a happy little sound as he lowered both their arms, fingers still intertwined as he dangled their joined hands in between them. “We took a year off,” Yuuri explained patiently.

Victor’s eyes grew wide. “ _We?!_ ” He screeched.

Yuuri looked down at the floor. “We?!” Victor repeated, tugging on his hands to prompt him. “Yuuri!” He whined. “Explain!”

Yuuri lifted his gaze.

“Let’s go to the rink,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be next Monday I think!! Also, pls let me know if anyone is interested in beta'ing this story ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay,” he grunted at last. “Let’s make a deal.”  
> Yuuri eyed him carefully. “What deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented on this story so far! I'm glad you like it.  
> Chapter was beta'd by [psipisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psipisi/pseuds/psipisi%22%22)~  
> Enjoy!

It was taking them  _ hours _ to get to the rink.

Victor wouldn’t stop getting distracted by every and any little thing he saw on their way. Yuuri was having  _ so _ many flashbacks.

He sighed as he heard Victor call his name with a gasp for the millionth time. He turned around slowly, facing Victor as he pointed excitedly at a billboard.

“Look!” Victor squealed.

Yuuri looked at the billboard. “Yes,” he replied in an ominous tone, hands in his coat pockets to keep the bite of the cold winter frost from getting at least to them. He was freezing since they were walking so slowly and stopping every two seconds. “That’s a hot spring resort. A  _ ryokan _ ,” he provided slowly. “That’s where my family lives.”

Victor gasped. “Is your family  _ that _ rich?!”

Victor’s surprised expression was so familiar that Yuuri felt his frustration with him unexpectedly disappeared in a second. He chuckled embarrassedly. “I mean – they  _ own _ a ryokan. They run the hot spring resort.”

“Oh!” Victor nodded, eyes sparkling. “Wow! Amazing!”

He frowned. “ What did you just call it? The hot spring?”

“ _ Onsen _ ,” Yuuri supplied.

Victor kept nodding furiously. “I could use some onsen right now!” He beamed. “I was competing up until yesterday, you know! I have the final competitions in six days!”

He whined, bringing a hand down to massage the back of his thigh. “ My muscles are so sore...”

Yuuri flinched. “We really need to send you back before then,” he mumbled. “If it was the same day today as it was ten years ago, you need to be back before the 27 th or you won’t be able to win your first...”

He stopped himself just in time, breath catching in his throat as he realized he probably wasn’t supposed to let Victor know about his first gold medal. He immediately clenched his teeth as he closed his mouth.

Victor still perked up with interest. “My first what?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Um,” Yuuri shook his head, “never mind.”

“Yu – ri!” Victor whined, drawing out the first syllable of his name and grabbing Yuuri by the wrists. “You clearly know what’s going to happen! Speak up!”

“I can’t, I can’t!” Yuuri insisted, promptly taking his wrists from Victor’s hold.

Victor leaned in to grab Yuuri’s hands again, but Yuuri was faster than him and swiftly buried them in his coat pockets as he stepped back. Victor stared at the pockets and pouted so hard his whole face looked different.

“Okay,” he grunted at last. “Let’s make a deal.”

Yuuri eyed him carefully. “What deal?”

Victor’s expression quickly shifted into something suspiciously cheerful. “I won’t ask you questions about competitions,” he announced, heart-shaped smile already on his mouth, “and you’ll let me hold your hands!”

Yuuri frowned. “That’s...”

“Stop refusing me!” Victor whined dramatically as Yuuri trailed off. “What’s the problem? Do we not normally hold hands? Am I not your husband?”

Yuuri’s frown deepened. “In _ten_ _years_ ,” he pointed out.

“Still!” Victor wailed. “Please!”

Yuuri took his wounded expression in, and slowly let out a long sigh. He then wordlessly slid his right hand out of his coat pocket, offering it to Victor to hold on to.

Victor’s eyes sparkled. He grabbed it with a little squeal, intertwining their fingers as their hands fit perfectly in each other’s hold.

It was then that something suddenly ached deep inside him.

Victor doubled over, Yuuri's hand still held tightly in his own. The pain was sharp and intense and he couldn't breathe. He could distantly hear Yuuri calling his name again and again but all he could feel was the wild hammering of his own heart deafening him as his whole body trembled.

Yuuri crouched in front of him, Victor's shaking hand still desperately holding onto his even as he fell to his knees. Yuuri gave his hand a strong tug, finally managing to bring Victor's eyes on his own. “Victor – ”

Finally, the pain subsided just enough to allow him to move. Victor cut Yuuri off as he let go of his hand, only to wrap both arms around Yuuri's neck as tight as he could.

Yuuri held him back just as tightly.

“It's okay,” Yuuri breathed out, sounding shaken despite his own words, tracing comforting circles on Victor's back with a trembling hand. Victor distantly thought he must have really scared him. “It's okay.”

Yuuri slipped a hand under Victor's coat and rubbed at the fabric there, his touch coming closer to Victor's skin now that there were less layers of clothes in between his hand and Victor's back. “I know,” he added, sounding slightly less rattled this time. “It's okay. You're okay.”

Victor had no idea what was going on with him. He could only feel the desperate need to hold on tighter to Yuuri, even there in the middle of the road as they were. Yuuri cradled the back of his head with his other hand, holding him until Victor finally drew back from his chest with a shaky breath.

“I'm – I'm so sorry,” he stuttered, unable to take his hands from where they were still holding on tightly to Yuuri's coat. “I don't – I really have no clue what just – ”

“It's okay,” Yuuri repeated, not letting go of Victor just yet. He was watching him carefully and the worried expression on his face tugged again at Victor's heart. “Are you still in pain now? Do you think it might have to do with Victor?”

He sounded scared. “The other one?”

“I don't know,” Victor admitted in a small voice.

He could tell just by looking at him that Yuuri wanted to ask him more questions, but the questions never came. Something unravelled in Yuuri's face, and something like determination slowly took over and then softened his expression. “We're going to figure this out,” Yuuri told him firmly. “I promise.”

Victor felt his heart swell in his chest, and this time it wasn't as painful as it was before. He nodded and tried to offer Yuuri a weak smile, which Yuuri immediately returned.

“Thank you,” Victor said quietly.

Yuuri didn't answer, just shook his head lightly as he carefully stood up and brought Victor up with him, sliding his hand back out from under Victor's coat. He held Victor's hand in his own as soon as he did.

Victor already felt lighter as their fingers linked. He couldn't help but smile softly at Yuuri despite what had just happened.

Yuuri opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again and shook his head again as if to himself. He offered Victor a kind smile. “I'll take you to the onsen when we're done skating, okay?”

Victor smiled back and nodded as he pushed away the fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'd love to know if you want to see more! Also, if anyone is interested in beta'ing my chapters, please do let me know and I will be forever grateful~
> 
> Btw, title of the story is from "Dear Patience" by Niall Horan.


End file.
